Bijuu Juubi
by Yomoko
Summary: Es hätte ein ganz normaler Tag werden können doch stattdessen werden zwei Klassenkameradinnen und ich in ein Buch in die Naruto-Welt gezogen! Was will Akatsuki von mir und warum kennen mich die Bijuus? Warte... nannten sie mich gerade Juubi?
1. Prolog

**Chapter 1**

**Prologe:**

„Marisa Mauren?"

„Anwesend.", antwortete ein Mädchen mit Schulter langen braunen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen als die Lehrerin ihren Namen Aufrief.

Gelangweilt blickte Marisa wieder aus dem Fenster. Ihr Gesicht wie immer ausdruckslos. _‚Ich wünschte… ich wäre wo anders. Überall nur nicht hier.'_, dachte sie fast schon traurig.

Als es klingelte und die anderen Schüler alle in die Pause gingen, wartete sie. Sie wusste auch nicht warum aber in den pausen blieb sie meistens drinnen. Die Lehrer erlaubten es ihr mit mürrischem Unterton.

„Na, Freak?", sagte eine herablassende Stimme.

Marisa sagte nichts als ein blondes, Jennifer, und ein hell-braun-haariges Mädchen, Jaci, auf sie zu kamen.

„Was ist? Bist du stumm?! Ist mal wieder typisch, Freak.", sagte Jennifer hämisch. „Du bist schwach. Da wünscht man sich ja du wärst nicht da. Aber offensichtlich bist du immer abwesend!"

Langsam und mit gelangweilten Blick sah Marisa sie an. _‚Das wünsche ich mir jeden Tag, du Narr.'_ Am liebsten hätte Marisa den beiden ganz genau erklärt wie dumm sie doch wären.

Doch stattdessen stand sie auf und murmelte ein: „Entschuldige bitte, wenn du meine Präsenz als störend empfindest aber das würde dein Ego auch nicht retten." So ging sie dann an den beiden vorbei und wusste ganz genau dass sie die kriegerische Konversation gewonnen hatte.

* * *

Später am Abend ging Marisa den langen Weg, der durch den Park führte, zu ihrem Haus entlang. An ihrem ‚Zuhause' angekommen schloss sie die Tür auf und ging in eine leere Wohnung. Seit einiger Zeit wohnte sie alleine. Ihre Mutter starb während ihrer Geburt und ihr Vater hasste Marisa dafür. Lange hatte sie sich nicht gegen die Schläge ihres Vaters gewehrt. Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch.

„_ES IST ALLES NUR DEINE SCHULD!"_

„_Nein! Bitte… bitte Papa hör auf!", rief ein kleines mageres Mädchen, das angst-erfüllt und mit Tränen in ihren Augen von ihrem Vater am Arm gepackt wurde. _

_Er ignorierte sie und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Das sechsjährige Mädchen konnte sich nicht wehren. Sie war zu schwach._

_Nachdem er lange und unkontrollierbar auf sie eingeschlagen hatte ließ er sie los und ging in die Küche. Das Mädchen wusste genau was jetzt kam._

‚Nein! Ich will nicht! Nicht noch mal! NEIN!'_, schrie das Mädchen in ihrer Gedanken als sie sich in eine Ecke verzog._

_Sie blutete am ganzen Körper und man konnte an Armen und Beinen blaue Flecken sehen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Würde es so weiter gehen… würde sie sterben. _

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergangenheit. Ja… das liegt in der Vergangenheit.", flüsterte Marisa, während sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und kurz darauf einschlief.

* * *

Marisa blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. An allen Seiten standen Bücherregale. Alle voll mit Märchen und Fantasy Bücher. Und nicht zu vergessen von Mangas!

Ja ihr momentaner Liebling war NARUTO. Oft wünschte sie sich ein sorgenfreies Leben. Ohne den ganzen Hass der Menschen auf sie. Sie hoffte in den Büchern, in Geschichten, ihre Welt zu vergessen.

Heute würde Marisas Klasse einen Ausflug in ein Museum unternehmen. Die Begeisterung war GROß…. Nach wenigen Stunden fahrt und dem Weg zum Museum selber, befanden sich Marissa, Jennifer, Jaci und der Rest der Klasse in einem langweiligen Gebäude über die Geschichte ihrer Vorfahren.

„Das. Ist. Echt. Nicht. FAIR!", rief Jennifer laut und beleidigt. Sie wurde zusammen mit Jaci und Marisa in eine Gruppe gesteckt die alleine durch das Haus laufen durften(mussten).

Neugierig blieb Marisa vor einem Tisch stehen auf dem sich ein großes altes Buch befand. Während sie das Buch ausgiebig studierte beschwerten sich Jennifer und Jaci hörbar über sie.

„Ich meine, warum ausgerechnet mit ihr!?", sagte Jennifer.

„Ja… ausgerechnet mit diesem Freak.", antwortete Jaci ebenfalls beleidigt.

„Nie sagt sie irgendetwas und wenn sie was sagt ist es ja OH so wichtig!"

„Da soll einer Glauben das sie in fast allen Fächern entweder ne 2 oder ne 1 hat.", spottete Jaci.

Marisa ignorierte sie. ‚_Das ist doch eh alles langweiliger Stoff der es nicht einmal wert ist zu lernen. Oder zu wissen._', dachte sie im Stillen als sie langsam ihre Hand ausstreckte um das Buch näher zu betrachten. ‚_Diese Welt ist langweilig und nicht wert zu existieren. Aber vielleicht… bin ja auch nur ich es nicht wert…_.' Plötzlich tat ihr Kopf weh. Die Stimmen der beiden beleidigten Mädchen klangen auf einmal weit weg. Sie konnte nur noch wahrnehmen wie die beiden auf sie zu kamen und nun neben ihr standen. Dann wurde alles weiß um die drei dreizehn jährigen und grelles Licht vernebelte ihren Sehsinn. Marisa spürte wie sie hineingezogen wurde. ‚_Unmöglich!_' Hinein ins Buch.

Die Frau die bis vor kurzem noch neben den aufgedrehten Mädchen stand blickte nun auf die leere Stelle vor einem leeren Tisch. ‚_War da nicht eben noch…? Und wo sind diese Kinder hin…?_', dachte sie verwirrt. Doch dann redete sie sich ein dass das alles wohl nur Eingebung war.

Und so verschwanden sie vom Angesicht der Erde. Zumindest der Erde wie sie sie kannten.

* * *

**Erstes Kapitel: Prolog!**

**Sry das ich momentan meine anderen beiden Fanfics auf **_**Pause**_** gestellt habe. Aber ich bin auch gerade irgendwie im Naruto Trip…**

**Auf jeden fall… ignoriert Fehler! Bitte? Hatte einfach Lust etwas zwischen meinem Praktikum zu schreiben. **- .-


	2. Wo sind wir?

**Chapter 2**

**Wo sind wir…? :**

Langsam öffnete Marisa ihre Augen und erhob sich vom kalten Gras. Fragend blickte sie sich um und erblickte Jennifer und Jaci. Die beiden kamen auch gerade zu sich und standen langsam auf.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Jaci erschrocken als sie sich umblickte.

Die drei Mädchen befanden sich auf einer großen Wiese. Es war dunkel und so konnten sie nichts Genaueres erkennen. Das einzige was sie wahrnahmen war das durch den Wind erzeugte rascheln der Bäume.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht…", flüsterte Jennifer. „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!"

Sie blickte zu Marisa die sich neugierig umsah und Jennifers Kommentar vollkommen ignorierte. ‚_Interessant._', dachte sie.

„Wir sollten jemanden suchen und fragen wo wir hier sind und was genau passiert ist. Das ist bestimmt nur ein dummer Traum?", schlug Jaci vor.

„Ja.", antwortete Jennifer bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon ging.

Jaci folgte ihr und Marisa trottete ihnen einfach nach, nicht wirklich daran interessiert mit zu halten. nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einem Weg an und blieben stehen.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Jaci besorgt.

„Wir werden… warten. Irgendwann kommt schon noch jemand vorbei.", antwortete Jennifer.

‚_Ja… irgendwann. Intelligenter wäre es wenn wir dem Weg folgen würden. Die Chancen stehen höher das wir in ein Dorf oder eine Stadt laufen als in einen Menschen._', dachte Marisa mal wieder zu sich.

Und so warteten sie. Bis Marisa schließlich regen riechen konnte. Sie blickte zum Himmel. ‚_Es wird Zeit einen Unterschlupf zu suchen… und finden._'

„Es wird bald anfangen zu regnen.", sagte sie leise und doch bestimmt.

Die anderen beiden Mädchen sahen sie bloß an und ignorierten sie dann auch wieder.

‚_Törichte Narren._', dachte Marisa als sie zu sah wie kleine Regentropfen ihren Weg auf die Erde fanden. Nach nur wenigen Minuten schüttete es wie aus Eimern.

‚_Dieser Freak bringt wirklich Unglück._', dachte Jennifer verbissen als sie und Jaci unter einem Baum Schutz suchten und Marisa teuflisch ansahen.

Marisa, wie auch immer, stand im Regen und genoss das prasselnde Geräusch der Regentropfen. Sie atmete tief ein denn sie liebte den Geruch von Regen. Dann sah sie wie Jennifer und Jaci sich unter einem Baum setzten und wohl versuchten zu schlafen. Nach einiger Zeit ging auch sie schließlich in trockenes Gebiet und setzte sich. Bald darauf fielen ihr die Augen zu.

* * *

Marisa wurde durch den Klang von Glocken geweckt. Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete sah sie schwarz. nach ein paar Mal blinzeln stand sie auf und sah den blauen, wolkenfreien Himmel. Sie blickte zu ihrer rechten und bemerkte das Jennifer und Jaci längst wach waren und sich feurig unterhielten. Marisa überkam plötzlich ein Unwohles Gefühl. Der klang einer Glocke. Das kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Sie war nicht dumm. Keineswegs. Sie wusste, dass sie ihrem unguten Gefühl folgen sollte, jedoch war sie nicht alleine unterwegs. Die beiden behinderten Marisa auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Sie wollte entgegen Satz zu den beiden Großstadt-Girls nicht zurück. Ihr gefiel es jetzt schon hier, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste wo „hier" war. Dann hörte sie es wieder. Den Klang von Glocken. Diesmal näher. Sie drehte sich nun besorgt zu den beiden Mädchen um.

„Was meinst du, ist passiert?", fragte Jennifer Jaci ernst.

„Hm?", entgegnete diese.

„Na, ich mein doch nur. Durch ein Buch gesogen zu werden klingt nicht gerade glaubhaft. Und überhaupt wie sind wir bloß an diesen Gott verlassenen Platz gekommen?"

Jaci überlegte, doch bevor sie antworten konnte wurde ihr Gespräch unterbrochen.

„Wir sollten weiter gehen. Es könnte gefährlich werden."

„Klappe, Freak!", rief Jennifer zu Marisa.

Diese ließ sich keineswegs davon beeindrucken und schaute den Weg entlang zu ihrer linken. Nach langer Zeit, Marisa kam es vor wie Stunden, konnte sie in der Ferne zwei Schatten sehen die auf sie zukamen. Als sie näher kamen weiteten sich Marisas Augen. Die beiden Männer trugen lange schwarze Mäntel auf denen rote Wolken gestickt waren.

‚_Aber das…! Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Witz!?_', dachte sie fassungslos.

Jennifer und Jaci schienen sie auch bemerkt zu haben den Jennifer rief stolz: „Ha! Ich wusste doch das jemand vorbei kommen würde!"

„Nun können wir jemanden nach dem Weg fragen.", sagte Jaci fröhlich.

Dann bemerkte Marisa endlich um wen es sich bei den Akatsuki Mitgliedern handelte. Um Hidan und Kakuzu.

‚_Shit…! Von allen…! Shit!_', dachte Marisa. ‚_Wir sind tot!_'

* * *

Hidan und Kakuzu hatten die Mädchen bereits von weiten bemerkt.

„Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?", fragte Hidan aufgeregt.

Er hatte seit Tagen keinen anständigen Kampf gehabt und bei Kakuzu zu sein machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Wir sollten kein Aufsehen erregen.", antwortete Kakuzu bestimmt.

Er war in schlechter Stimmung, da Hidan ihn mal wieder aufregte und er ihn nicht töten konnte.

„Hallo!", grüßte das blond Haarige Mädchen, kaum standen sie in unmittelbarer Nähe.

„Könnt ihr uns freundlicherweise sagen wo wir hier sind?", fragte Jaci munter.

Marisa stand nur da. Sie konnte das Gewicht des Chakras auf ihren Schultern spüren, dass die beiden Männer von sich gaben. Sie hatte Angst und sie konnte ihren Körper nicht mehr bewegen. Allerdings war da noch etwas… vielleicht Neugier? Oder war sie aufgeregt zwei Charakteren aus einer Fernsehserie zu begegnen, was eigentlich völlig unmöglich war?!

„Wer seid ihr, Schlampen?", fragte Hidan der versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Was…?", entgegnete Jennifer plötzlich wütend. „Den Kommentar mal ignorierend sagt man seinen Namen zuerst bevor man den gegenüber danach fragt."

‚_Uh Oh. Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder vor?_', dachte Marisa sorgenvoll.

„Du verdammte…!", knirschte Hidan zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

„Halt endlich die Klappe.", befahl Kakuzu genervt.

‚_Irgendwie… kommen die beiden mir bekannt vor… wenn ich mich recht entsinne hat Freak Marisa mal gemalte Bilder der beiden mitgebracht…. Na toll. Costplayer._', dachte Jennifer in Erinnerungen vertieft. „Ihr seid Hidan und Kakuzu!" Stolz darauf sich an die Namen zu erinnern blickte sie die Männer an.

Marisa schlug sich mental gegen den Kopf. ‚_Wie dumm kann man bloß sein!? Wenn sie es wirklich wären… was hoffentlich nicht der Fall ist… dann sind wir erledigt._'

Der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der beiden Männer veränderte sich schlagartig.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Hidan erneut jedoch diesmal mit ernsterem Ton.

Immer noch hielt sich Marisa im Schatten.

‚_Sie kennen unsere Namen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie über die Organisation wissen ist hoch. Ich denke das war's für sie._', dachte Kakuzu.

Dann bemerkte er plötzlich das dritte Mädchen, dem er bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Sie sah die Blonde wütend und enttäuscht an.

‚_Wieso? Wieso sieht sie sie so wütend an…? Und auch dieser enttäuschter Blick. Vielleicht weil das Mädchen unsere Namen gesagt hatte? Weiß sie etwa mehr als die anderen beiden?_', tausend Fragen tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, als er dieses Kind ansah.

Sie schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben denn sie sah Kakuzu nun direkt in die Augen. Er konnte eine Spur von Angst aber auch Neugierde sehen.

„Da ihr unsere Namen scheinbar kennt, macht es euch wohl nichts aus uns eure zu verraten.", sagte er, seine Augen nicht von dem Mädchen lassend.

Nach einiger Zeit des Zögerns antwortete die blondhaarige: „Ich bin Jennifer und das ist Jaci." Dann drehte sie sich um und blickte das braunhaarige Mädchen herablassend an. „Sie ist Freak Marisa."

Diese sagte nichts. Sie war viel zu sehr darauf fixiert Kakuzus Blick stand zu halten. Er blickte sie noch eine Weile an bevor er verschwand und hinter Jennifer und Jaci wieder auftauchte. Er schlug ihnen auf den Hinterkopf und die beiden fielen bewusstlos zu Boden. Hidan schien überrascht aber auch sauer da _er_ nicht gegen sie Kämpfen durfte.

„So.", begann Kakuzu als er wieder Marisa anblickte. „Wie viel weißt du?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee dass ich etwas weiß?", entgegnete Marisa ruhig.

Hidan und Kakuzu zuckten ein wenig bei dem ruhigen und reinen Klang ihrer Stimme. Es war fast so als ob sie ihre Stimme nie benutzte und sie daher zerbrechlich und doch standhaft war.

„Daran wie du die Blonde angesehen hast als sie unsere Namen sagte.", fuhr Kakuzu fort und ging einen Schritt auf Marisa zu.

Das Mädchen wich zurück.

„Hm. Glaubst du, du kannst uns entkommen?", spottete Hidan.

Marisa trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Sie wusste das Hidan unsterblich war.

‚_Das ist reiner Selbstmord…._', dachte sie angestrengt.

Und kaum hatte sie fertig gedacht lief Hidan auch schon auf sie zu. Er hob seine riesige Sense und versuchte damit Marisa zu treffen. Diese jedoch wich dem Angriff geschmeidig aus und stand nun zwischen Hidan und Kakuzu.

„Dieser Kampf ist sinnlos.", sagte sie ruhig.

Beide hoben eine Augenbraue.

„Ihr seit zu stark.", war alles was sie zur antwort gab.

Dann tat sie etwas was die beiden Akatsuki Mitglieder überraschte. Sie verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich entschuldige das unverfrorene verhalten meiner… Begleiterin."

„Wer bist du?", fragte Kakuzu mit einem Hauch von Neugierde.

„Marisa Mauren. Sonst noch was?"

„Aus welchem Dorf kommt ihr?", fragte Hidan, der nun einen Schritt näher trat.

„Weiß nicht.", entgegnete sie.

‚_Dieses Mädchen ist seltsam. Sie zeigt Angst… aber auch Neugierde._', dachte Kakuzu ruhig. ‚_Woher kommt sie?_'

‚_Ich kann´s nicht glauben. Ich habe sie nicht einmal bemerkt bis diese Blonde sie vorgestellt hat… Marisa also._', dachte Hidan ungewöhnlich entspannt.

Die beiden beobachten wie Marisa nun zu den am Boden liegenden Mädchen ging.

-

(Marisa)

Ich legte Jennifer und Jaci auf den Rücken, den Kopf zur Seite. Währenddessen ließ ich Kakuzu und Hidan nicht aus den Augen.

‚_Obwohl ich ihnen den Rücken zugedreht habe, haben sie mich nicht angegriffen… warum? Sie können doch wohl kaum so scharf darauf sein zu wissen was ich weiß. Mich zu töten wäre für sie doch einfacher…._', dachte ich verwundert.

Langsam fühlte ich mich unwohl denn ich konnte spüren wie sie jede meiner Bewegungen folgten.

„Und nun?", fragte ich die bedrückende Stille unterbrechend.

Als keine Antwort kam drehte ich mich um. Sie hatten sich nicht gerührt.

‚_Etwas ist faul._', dachte ich sofort und behielt recht.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich die Fäden. Die Fäden die von Kakuzu aus kamen. Sie gingen durch den Boden und wurden unter mir wieder raus kommen. Er wollte mich wohl an Ort und Stelle behalten. Ein kleines kaum merkbares Lächeln zeigte sich auf meinem Gesicht als die Fäden aus dem Boden geschossen kamen und meine Beine festhielten. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen das Jennifer und Jaci vollkommen gefesselt waren.

„Du wirst mit uns kommen.", sagte Kakuzu bestimmt.

-

(Normal)

Kurz nachdem Kakuzus Fäden den Boden berührt hatten, sah er das Mädchen kaum merklich lächeln.

‚_Was?_', dachte er überrascht. ‚_Hat sie etwa bemerkt das ich…?_'

Doch das Mädchen rührte sich nicht und so konnte er ihre Beine festhalten.

„Du wirst mit uns kommen.", sagte er.

„Warum?", fragte sie. „Was nutzt das euch?"

Kakuzu überlegte. ‚_Was nutzt das uns? Sie hat recht sie zu töten wäre einfacher… aber…._'

„Du scheinst besondere Fähigkeiten zu besitzen… ich will sehen welche.", sagte er schnell.

Marisa war überrascht.

‚_Fähigkeiten?_', dachte sie nachdenklich.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und blickte Kakuzu emotionsfrei an. „Gut. Ich komme mit. Aber was ist mit diesen zwei?" beim letzten Satz drehte sie leicht ihren Kopf in Richtung von Jennifer und Jaci die immer noch bewusstlos waren.

Noch ein wenig überrascht bei der wehrlosen Zustimmung blickten Kakuzu und Hidan sie an. Hidan fühlte sich seltsam.

‚_Was… um Jashin-samas willen ist los mit mir?! Wer ist dieses Mädchen und warum irritiert sie mich so?!_', dachte er immer mehr verwirrter.

Und so überließ er Kakuzu das reden.

„Ich denke das du es bevorzugen würdest sie mitzunehmen, oder?", fragte dieser.

Marisa nickte nur.

* * *

**YATTA! Geschafft…. **

**Zweites Kapitel: Wo sind wir?**

**Man… hat das lange gedauert und das für ein paar Zeilen… (1.898 Wörter… immer noch wenig…)**

**(...) Na dann… bis zum Nächsten Mal! Töröööö! (hihihi)  
**


	3. Weil sie mich nicht nervt

**Chapter 3**

**Weil sie mich nicht nervt:**

(Kakuzu)

‚Zwei Tage… zwei verdammte Tage!', dachte ich frustriert.

Solange musste ich mir das Gekreische der beiden Mädchen, Jennifer und Jaci und das Gejammer von Hidan anhören.

Nachdem Hidan und ich die beiden 14-jährigen die ersten zwei bis drei Stunden tragen mussten wachten sie endlich auf. Am Anfang amüsierten mich ihre kläglichen Versuche zu fliehen, doch mittlerweile hätte ich sie am liebsten getötet. Hidan machte alles nur noch schlimmer indem er sie anschrie und beschimpfte. Die einzige die ruhig und scheinbar ungenervt war, war diese Marisa. Gelassen ging sie neben mir her und zeigte keinen drang wegzulaufen. Ich fühlte mich unwohl in ihrer Nähe. Doch warum wusste ich auch nicht.

Wenigstens nachts hatte ich meine Ruhe. Die nervenden Gören schliefen und ebenso Hidan. Nur Marisa nicht. Ich hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie Gedankenverloren gegen Himmel blickte. Dann lächelte sie sanft, kurz bevor sie sich endlich schlafen legte. Mir war aufgefallen das sie selten lachte, gar lächelte. Ihr Gesicht blieb meistens emotionsfrei.

Viele Male hatte ich mich dabei erwischt wie ich sie anstarrte. Die einfach zu mysteriös.

Und so vergingen zwei Tage.

„Wenn wir in dem Tempo weiter machen, werden wir morgen in der Basis ankommen.', sagte ich laut.

Sofort waren alle still und blickten mich an.

„Na endlich!", rief Hidan freudig. „War aber auch verdammt noch mal Zeit!"

„Basis?", fragte die Blonde, Jennifer, fast schon besorgt.

Keiner Antwortete.

„Was habt ihr mit uns vor?", fragte das andere Mädchen, Jaci, angsterfüllt.

„Dort wird entschieden ob sie uns töten oder nicht.", beantwortete Marisa beide fragen.

Ich blickte sie wieder an. Sie war intelligent. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, dass auch Hidan sie ansah. Dann fiel mir plötzlich etwas auf. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er Marisa kein einziges Mal beleidigt. Genauer Betrachtet hatte er nicht einmal ein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Das war seltsam. War er krank? ‚_Nein. Mit den anderen geht er normal um. (d.h. er versucht sie zu töten.)_', dachte ich.

-

(Normal)

Stunden vergingen und plötzlich, etwas später am Tag, knurrten die Mägen von Jennifer und Jaci.

„Hey!", sagte Jennifer und sie und Jaci blieben stehen. „Wir haben Hunger."

Jetzt blieben auch Hidan, Kakuzu und Marisa stehen. Genervt sah Kakuzu die Hungrigen Mädchen an.

„Was glaubst du, wie egal mir das ist.", entgegnete er ruhig.

„Wenn ihr uns schon entführt und uns gegen unseren Willen festhaltet, dann solltet ihr auch dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht verhungern.", fügte Jaci hinzu.

Marisa rollte unbemerkt mit den Augen.

„Halt **VERDAMMT** noch mal die **KLAPPE**!", rief Hidan wütend und blickte die beiden Mädchen funkelnd an.

„Ich denke es wäre nicht verkehrt eine Pause einzulegen.", warf Marisa mit gelassener Stimme ein. „So können wir die Nacht über durch gehen ohne halt zu machen."

Kakuzu überlegte. Sie hatte Recht.

„Gut. Wir sollten bald eine Stadt erreichen.", sagte er bestimmt.

Und so gingen sie eine Abzweigung entlang. Währenddessen dachte Jennifer nach: ‚_Wer sind diese Typen eigentlich!? Normalerweise würde ich mir so was ja nicht gefallen lassen aber… Marisa tut es. Ausgerechnet sie, Misses ‚Ich-lass-mich-von-niemanden-herumkommandieren'. Wenn sie schon auf Fremde hört und nicht meckert dann scheinen diese Typen wirklich gefährlich zu sein. Aber… warum stimmt dieser große Kakuzu-typ ihr immer zu!? Wenn ich was sage werde ich beschimpft und auf Freak-Marisa hören sie! Das ist Falsch! Es musste andersherum sein!_'

Sie wurde immer wütender und auch genauso verwirrt.

Bald schon kamen sie in einer Stadt an.

„Was…?", dachte Jennifer laut als sie sich umsah.

Die Menschen liefen alle in seltsamen Klamotten rum. Frauen trugen Yukatas, die Männer meistens ein normal unauffälliges Oberteil und dunkle Jeans. Die Straßen waren belebt und voll.

Die drei Mädchen folgten den beiden Männern in eine Art Hotel. Nachdem Kakuzu mürrisch für ein paar Stunden bezahlte und etwas von ‚reiner Wucher' murmelte, begaben wir und auf das dreibettige Zimmer.

„Ihr wartet hier, während wir etwas zu essen besorgen.", befahl Kakuzu. „Und noch was. Solltet ihr versuchen zu fliehen, werden wir nicht zögern euch zu töten."

Sie nickten hastig. Kaum hatten er und Hidan den Raum verlassen atmeten sie erleichtert auf.

„Es gibt da etwas das ich mit euch besprechen muss.", begann Marisa leise.

Jaci und Jennifer bemerkten die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme und hörten angespannt zu.

„Ich denke, dass wir uns alle einig sind in der Annahme, dass wir in das Buch gesogen wurden."

Sie nickten.

„Wenn dem so ist dann wird es wohl auch schwer, wieder zurück zugelangen. Allerdings hat die Sache einen Vorteil. Ich kannte dieses Buch und dessen Inhalt."

„Und das heißt?", fragte Jaci ungeduldig.

„Dass ich mit diesem wissen unser überleben garantieren kann. Denn wissen ist Macht.", fuhr Marisa leise fort.

Dann sagte sie nicht mehr. Doch das wunderte Jennifer und Jaci nicht besonders, schließlich war es selten dass sie überhaupt soviel von sich gab. Sich dessen bewusst, keine weiteren Antworten zu bekommen unterhielten sie sich wieder, während sich Marisa auf einen der Betten legte.

Sie starrte die Decke an und überlegte wie sie mit dem Anführer von Akatsuki einen sicheren Handel eingehen konnte. Minuten vergingen und Marisa konnte bald darauf das Gejammer von Hidan hören. Kurz darauf flog die Tür auf und Kakuzu, mit zwei Tüten in der Hand, und Hidan betraten den Raum. Hidan schloss die Tür und Kakuzu legte die Tüten neben Marisa aufs Bett.

Kakuzu gab Jennifer und Jaci Brote und Reisbällchen. Marisa reichte er einen Becher mit warmen nudeln. Als Jennifer den Unterschied zwischen ihren und Marisas essen bemerkte sagte sie empört:

„Wieso bekommt Marisa warmes Essen und wir nicht?"

Funkelnd blickte Kakuzu sie an als er sich auf das Bett gegenüber von Marisa setzte. „Weil sie, entgegensetzt zu gewissen anderen, mich nicht genervt hat." ‚_Und weil ich das Gefühl habe sie hätte es mir übel genommen, hätte sie das gleiche wie die anderen beiden bekommen._', fuhr er in Gedanken fort.

Murrend wand sich Jennifer wider ihrem essen zu.

„Danke.", sagte Marisa plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte Kakuzu überrascht.

„Danke, für das essen.", sagte sie erneut als sie mit dem Finger auf die Nudelsuppe zeigte.

Kakuzu war sprachlos und schaffte es nur ein „Bitte.", herauszuwürgen.

Nicht mal Hidan bedankte sich wenn er ihm das Essen bezahlte. ‚_Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich seltsam…_'

* * *

„Am Besten ruht ihr euch jetzt noch mal aus, bevor wir weiterziehen.", erklärte Kakuzu als sie fertig gegessen hatten.

Alle drei Mädchen nickten.

Während sich Kakuzu nun neben Hidan setzte, legten sich die drei in die Betten und schliefen bald darauf ein.

Marisa träumte.

Es war dunkel, doch sie wusste wo sie sich befand. In ihrem Haus, in ihrem Zimmer.

Es war kalt. Ihr Vater hatte die Heizung raus genommen.

Das kleine Mädchen kauerte sich unter die viel zu Dünne Decke, in der Hoffnung doch noch etwas Wärme zu finden. Aber sie kam nicht. Marisa wusste das.

Auf dieser Welt war kein Platz für sie.

Sie war unerwünscht.

Viele Male hatten ihr das ihr Vater und ihr Bruder klar gemacht.

Viele Male.

So wie heute.

Es war bereits Dunkel als ihr Vater die Türe öffnete. Er trat näher ans Bett und beugte sich über sie.

Er roch nach Alkohol.

„_Es ist alles nur deine Schuld."_

Sie schreckte hoch und fand sich aufrecht sitzend im Bett wieder. Ihr Gesicht wurde schlagartig ausdruckslos.

„Was ist los?", hörte sie Kakuzu fragen.

„Nichts.", antwortete Marisa knapp.

Kakuzu und Hidan standen auf und gingen zu ihr rüber.

„Es wird Zeit.", sagte Kakuzu aus dem Fenster in die Nacht blickend.

Marisa nickte.

Nachdem Jennifer und Jaci grob geweckt wurden, checkten sie auf und machten sich auf die Weiterreise.

* * *

„So? Das ist es?", fragte eine erschöpfte Jennifer.

Sie standen vor einem mittelgroßen Haus, das versteckt in den Bergen lag. Obwohl das Haus wie neue aussah, war es teilweise mit Gestrüpp überwuchert. Fenster gab es nur wenige und nut eine Tür führte ins Hausinnere. **(A/N: Lasst eurer Fantasie freien Lauf…)**

Ohne was zu sagen gingen Kakuzu und Hidan zur Vordertüre rein. Die Mädchen folgten ihnen zögernd.

* * *

**Drittes Kapitel: Weil sie mich nicht nervt**

**Und auf geht's zum nächsten!!!**

**Ach ja………………….REVIEW! bitte…**


	4. Hallo, Akatsuki!

**Chapter 4**

**Hallo, Akatsuki!**

(Marisa)

Leise und angespannt folgten wir den Akatsuki Mitgliedern ins Haus. Ich musste zugegeben das ich aufgeregt war. Allerdings war ich schnell enttäuscht als wir eintraten. Alles war so…normal.

„Kakuzu. Hidan. Da seit ihr ja, un."

Ich drehte mich um und sah alle von Akatsuki in einem großen Raum versammelt. An einem großen Tisch in der Mitte saßen Itachi Uchiha, neben ihn Kisame Hoshigaki und einen ihnen gegenüber sitzenden Rotschopf den ich als Sasori erkannte. An der rechten Wand gelehnt stand Zetsu. Deidara kam auf uns zu, blieb aber sofort stehen als er und drei bemerkte.

„Wer ist das, un?", fragte er abrupt.

Jennifer und Jaci sagten nichts. Sie hatten wohl zu viel Angst.

„Wo ist Leader-sama?", entgegnete Kakuzu.

„Er müsste jeden Moment kommen, un.", antwortete Deidara immer noch neugierig über uns Mädchen.

Jetzt bemerkte ich erst die angespannte Stimmung im Raum und auch das uns alle ansahen. Dann hörte ich Schritte und wenige Sekunden später kamen Pein und Konan eine Treppe runter, die sich auf der linken Seite des Raumes befand. Ich schluckte. ‚_Jetzt wird's ernst._'

„Kakuzu. Hidan. Wer sind diese Mädchen?", fragte er uns anblickend.

Mir wurde flau im Magen.

„Wir sind ihnen zufällig begegnet und stellten dabei fest, dass sie so einiges über uns und die Organisation wissen. Zumindest eine von ihnen.", antwortete Kakuzu und ich konnte spüren wie nervös er war.

Pein hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

Stattdessen wand sich Konan an uns. „Wie heißt ihr?"

Jennifer fand ihre Stimme wieder.

„I-ich bin Jennifer.", antwortete sie stotternd.

„Jaci.", entgegnete Jaci schnell.

Dann blickte Konan mich an. „Und du?"

Ich sagte nichts. Auch Pein sah mich jetzt an und ich konnte die Blicke aller anwesenden spüren.

„Sie heißt Marisa.", antwortete Kakuzu für mich. „Sie redet nicht viel."

„Man merkst.", fügte Konan hinzu.

„Welche von ihnen weiß am meisten?", fragte Pein nun leicht interessiert.

„Marisa.", sagte Hidan ruhig.

Wieder waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet.

„Und wie viel weißt du?"

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. „So einiges.", antwortete ich leise, doch alle im Raum konnten mich hören.

„Definiere.", entgegnete Pein.

„…Ich kenne die Namen aller Akatsuki Mitglieder und deren Fähigkeiten und Schwachpunkte. Genauso wie das wahre Ziel der Organisation."

Pein´s Augen verdüsterten sich. Die anderen warfen mir fragende Blicke zu.

„Beweis es, un.", sagte Deidara herausfordernd.

„Du bist Deidara, bist 19 Jahre alt und kommst ursprünglich aus Iwagakure. Bist 166cm groß, wiegst 50,8 kg und deine Blutgruppe lautet AB. Kannst Lehm mit deinen Mündern an den Händen zu explodierenden Tieren verwandeln. Wenn du willst könnte ich dir sogar sagen wie viele Missionen du bereits durchgegangen bist.", antwortete ich monoton.

Deidara war geschockt.

„Weißt du über jeden von uns so viel? Und auch… woher weißt du es?", fragte Itachi Uchiha ruhig. Aber sein Sharingan war aktiviert.

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Was für nutzlose Informationen…. Und was passiert jetzt mit uns?!", sagte Jennifer plötzlich.

„Wofür seit ihr zwei zu gebrauchen?", fragte Kisame hämisch.

„Wir sind für viel mehr zu gebrauchen als sie!", sie zeigte auf mich.

„Ja, genau! Sie ist ein Freak.", stimmte Jaci ihr zu.

„Freak?", fragte Sasori mit angehobener Augenbraue. **(A/N: Ich weiß er ist ´ne Puppe aber er kann es halt, okay?!)**

„Ja! Du kannst ihr denn Arm brechen sie würde nicht mal zucken!", erklärte Jennifer.

Kisame kam auf mich zu während er sagte: „Das will ich genauer wissen."

Ich wusste was er vorhatte und so streckte ich ihm meinen linken Arm hin. Eine Spur von Überraschung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht als er meinen Arm packte und ihn solange drehte bis es ‚_KNACK_' machte.

ES TAT WEH!!! Zur Hölle tat das weh! Aber mein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Ich konnte die erschrockenen fipser von Jennifer und Jaci hören als sie meinen jetzt gebrochenen Arm anblickten. Ich musste mir ein lächeln verkneifen, was nicht sonderlich schwer war, wegen des Schmerzes.

Langsam packte ich mit meiner rechten gesunden Hand meinen linken Arm und drehte und renkte ihn solange bis ich wieder ein lautes ‚_KNACK_' hörte. Dann bewegte ich meine Finger und war zufrieden damit dass alles wieder normal war und der Schmerz nachließ. Ich blickte auf und sah einen überraschten Kisame. Auch die anderen Akatsuki Mitglieder waren still.

Mein Kopf leicht nach rechts gesenkt fragte ich unschuldig: „Was ist?"

Kisame wurde kaum merklich rot.

„T-t-tut das denn nicht weh?", fragte Hidan.

„Nein.", log ich.

„S-s-seht ihr!", rief Jennifer und zeigte wieder mal mit dem Finger auf mich. „Freak!"

„Nenne mir einen Grund euch nicht zu töten.", sagte Pein, Jennifer vollkommen ignorierend.

„Wissen.", antwortete ich knapp.

„Wissen?", wiederholte Konan skeptisch. „Du glaubst dein Wissen über uns wird euch das Leben retten?"

Ich konnte nicht anders… ich musste lächeln.

Jennifer und Jaci gingen einen Schritt vor mir weg. Sie wussten das mein lächeln nichts gutes Bedeutete.

„Nicht darüber.", begann ich immer noch lächelnd.

Pein hob eine Augenbraue. „Worüber dann?"

„… die Zukunft."

„Was?", kam es von allen fast gleichzeitig.

„…du kannst… in die Zukunft sehen?", fragte Kakuzu mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Ich nickte.

„Das ist… interessant.", entgegnete Pein und riss alle aus ihren Gedanken. Eine spur von Zweifel konnte ich in seiner Stimme aber hören. „Gut. Habt ihr noch andere Fähigkeiten?"

Ich überlegte. ‚_Soweit mir bekannt ist haben Jennifer und Jaci als Kinder in einem Karate Club mit gemacht. Das heißt das sie einige Techniken kennen jedoch nicht genug. Ich selber… ja das ist etwas anders._'

Ich blickte Deidara an und sagte hämisch: „Deine Bomben kann man wohl kaum Kunst nennen! Sie explodieren doch nur daran ist nichts Schönes!"

Deidara zuckte und ich konnte eindeutig sehen wie sich eine Vene auf seiner Stirn bildete.

„Du kleine…!", sagte er leise bevor er plötzlich auf mich zu gelaufen kam, seinen rechten Arm hob und ausholte.

Glanzvoll wich ich leicht nach rechts aus und pachte mit meiner rechten Hand die seine um ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Doch bevor ich ihn mit meinem Fuß zum endgütigen Fall brachte, berührte ich ihn leicht mit meinem linken Zeige- und Mittelfinger an der Stirn. Er kam mit dem Gesicht zu erst auf dem Boden an. Das alles geschah in weniger als einer Minute.

„Was soll das?", fragte Sasori bedrohlich und stand auf.

„Nicht sehr beeindruckend.", entgegnete Kisame und sah mich grinsend an.

„Hey! Mh… kann… mir mal…jemand helfen! Un!", sagte Deidara der immer noch mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag.

„Beweg dich doch einfach!", rief Hidan genervt.

„Ich würde, un… wenn ich könnte!", schrie Deidara zurück.

Ein Stuhl wurde zurück geschoben. Alle drehten sich um und sahen Itachi stehen, mich bedrohlich mit dem Sharingan anblickend.

„Diese letzte Bewegung-", begann er doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Dein Sharingan ist wirklich erschreckend."

„Ja… hätte ich es nicht aktiviert gehabt, wäre es mir entgangen. (…) wie konntest du ihn… mit einem leichten antippen der Stirn lähmen?"

Jetzt sahen alle wieder mich an.

„Du hast ihn gelähmt?", fragte Sasori ungläubig als er zu dem am Boden liegendem Deidara ging.

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Mit einer einzigen Berührung?", fuhr Sasori fort als er Deidara antippte. „Spürst du das?"

„Ja… un.", antwortete dieser.

„Beeindruckend… du hast irgendetwas mit seinem Nervensystem und der Kontrolle über die Muskeln gemacht.", erklärte der Rotschopf als er Deidara auf den Rücken drehte und seinen Kopf begutachtete.

„Zu meiner Frage zurück… wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Itachi erneut.

Ich sah ihn, jetzt wieder emotionslos, an.

„Weiß nicht. Es passiert einfach.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Es war eine Weile still bevor Pein wieder anfing Fragen zu stellen: „Und was ist mit euch beiden?"

Er blickte Jennifer und Jaci an, die jetzt weit von mir weg standen. Da sie beide nicht antworteten, sprach ich für sie. „Ihre Fähigkeiten liegen hauptsächlich darin zu nerven. Sie lieben es andere runter zu machen, doch ansonsten haben sie keine besonderen Eigenschaften."

„Das kann ich bestätigen. Zusammen nerven die beiden genauso viel wie Hidan. Dazu kommt noch das sie genauso laut sind.", bestätigte Kakuzu was Hidan mir einem lauten Aufschrei entgegnete.

„Gut….", Pein überlegte. „Konan. Diese beiden Mädchen werden in dein Zimmer kommen. Ich gebe dir die Verantwortung."

„Hai. Pein-sama.", antwortete sie ohne zögern.

„Und was dich angeht Marisa-san… du wirst dir ein Zimmer mit Sasori und Deidara teilen."

Ich nickte.

Sasori blickte endlich von dem fluchenden Deidara auf und sah mich an. Nach wenigen Sekunden fragte er: „Kannst du es auch wieder rückgängig machen?"

Ich ging zu ihm und kniete mich neben Deidara. Dann tippte ich ihn wieder leicht auf die Stirn und er begann sich schlagartig wieder zu bewegen. Er stand auf und sah mich wütend an. Auch ich stand auf, doch verneigte mich leicht vor Deidara und sagte: „Tut mir Leid das ich deine Art der Kunst beleidigt habe. Schließlich liegt Kunst im Auge des Betrachters."

Ich sah wieder auf und fand einen völlig überraschten Deidara vor.

„Nein… un. Ist in Ordnung, un.", antwortete er leise.

Kurz danach verließen Jennifer und Jaci mit Konan den Raum. Doch nicht bevor Kakuzu ihre Namen rief: „Hey, Nervensägen! Hier sind eure Taschen." (**A/N.: Hatte ich die Taschen am Anfang erwähnt?**) Er gab ihnen zwei Rucksäcke. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes oder sonstigem, schritten sie mit hochgehaltener Nase von dannen. Dann ging Pein, mit dem Grund er müsste noch etwas erledigen. Auch Zetzu verließ bald darauf den Raum. So blieben nur noch Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan und ich übrig.

Nervös blickte ich mich um. Einige Bilder hingen an den Wänden. Schöne große Gemälde. Ein Bild zu meiner rechten fing mein Interesse. Ich ging ein bisschen näher um es zu begutachten. Eine große Menschenleere Straße in einer Stadt war darauf zu sehen. Die Farben waren Trostlos und blass. Ich wurde ein wenig traurig beim Anblick dieses Bildes und sprach meine Gedanken aus: „Was für ein trauriges Bild."

„Warum traurig?", fragte Kisame.

„Die Straße ist leer. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit und das in einer großen Stadt. Dieses Bild spiegelt nichts als Einsamkeit wider.", antwortete ich.

„Einsamkeit?", fragte Itachi mit einem Hauch von Neugier.

„Ja.", entgegnete ich. „Jedes Bild stellt eine bestimmte Emotion dar. Bilder, Gemälde, Zeichnungen. Sie alle basieren auf Gefühle."

„… ich denke, wir sollten dann jetzt aufs Zimmer gehen.", sagte Sasori nach einer Weile.

Ich nickte und wollte ihnen folgen als Kakuzu mir meine Tasche in die Hand drückte.

„Vergiss das nicht.", sagte er ruhig.

„Danke.", entgegnete ich dankvoll und ging hinter Sasori und Deidara her.

* * *

**Viertes Kapitel: Hallo, Akatsuki!**

**Ich weiß es hat gedauert… und das warten hat sich mit Sicherheit nicht gelohnt, aber… ich hatte sooowas von keine Lust. (…) Die dumme Schule und das ganze…. Ahahhhh…**

… **ich werde mich bessern! Ich habe wieder so richtig Lust weiter zu schreiben… hihihi…**

**Review… please?!**


	5. Ketten?

**Chapter 5**

**Ketten?**

(Peins Office)

„Was hast du vor?", fragte eine Neugierige Konan.

Die Mädchen schliefen bereits in ihrem Zimmer. Pein saß an einem großen Schreibtisch, seinen Kopf stützte er mit der rechten Hand ab. Er überlegte. „Wir müssen erst einmal wissen, ob das Mädchen diese Informationen auch für sich behalten hat. Und ob sie dies auch weiterhin tut."

„Du redest von Marisa-san?"

„Ja…. Ich werde ihr die Ketten anlegen müssen."

„Die Ketten?", fragte Konan etwas erschrocken.

Pein nickte. „Es muss sein. Ihre Fähigkeiten kombiniert mit ihrem Wissen macht sie zu einem gefährlichen Gegner."

„Und die anderen beiden Mädchen?"

„…sie sind nutzlos."

„Und?"

„…solange sie hier sind können wir sie als eine Art Druckmittel gegen Marisa einsetzten.", antwortete der zurzeit Anführer. „Deshalb müssen wir sie wie… 'Gäste' behandeln."

„Und, was ist mit ihm.", fragte Konan betont.

„Wir werden ihn später darüber in Kenntnis setzten."

„Wie du meinst. Aber ich hoffe du weißt was du tust, Nagato."

* * *

(Sasoris und Deidaras Zimmer)

„Wo werde ich schlafen?", fragte Marisa leicht besorgt.

„Du kannst mein Bett haben.", sagte Sasori und zeigte auf ein Bett in der linken Ecke des kleinen Raumes.

Während Deidara es sich auf dem rechten Bett gemütlich machte, sah Marisa sich um. Außer den Betten und Schreibtischen, jeweils vor einem Bettende, stand auf Sasoris Seite ein großer Schrank und davor lagen einige Puppen. Auf Deidaras Seite fand Marisa sehr viele Schriftrollen, alle nach den Titeln zu urteilen, über Kunst. Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu und saß sich hin.

„Gibt es auch ein Badezimmer?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Ja. Draußen, direkt gegenüber.", antworte Sasori, der jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete.

„Danke, dass ich das Bett benutzen darf.", sagte sie leise.

„…bitte.", antwortete Sasori ein wenig überrascht.

„Sag mal, un. Wieso bedankst und entschuldigst du dich bei allen, un?", fragte Deidara sich auf die Seite legend.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?", entgegnete sie.

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist seltsam."

„Ja…. Und so bist du." Dann legte Marisa sich mit samt ihren Sachen hin. „Gute Nacht.", flüsterte sie kurz bevor sie die Augen schloss und bald darauf einschlief.

Sie hätte mit Sicherheit nicht so behutsam geschlafen, hätte sie gewusst, dass ein gewisser Rotschopf sie die ganze Nacht beobachten würde. Denn eine Puppe braucht keinen schlaf.

* * *

(Nächster Morgen)

Langsam öffnete Marisa die Augen und erhob sich. Sie blickte sich im Raum um und stellte fest, dass sie alleine war. Leise ging Marisa zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie brauchte sich nicht anzustrengen leise zu sein, da sie immer schon ein Händchen fürs wegschleichen/ anschleichen hatte. Ein wenig unsicher betrat sie das Badezimmer, schloss die Tür ab und trat vor den Spiegel.

Sie betrachtete sich gründlich.

Braune Augen. Normal.

Kleines kaum merkliches Muttermal unter dem rechten Auge. Normal.

Braunes Haar. Norm-.

Halt. Sicherlich hatte sie noch ihre dunkelbraunen bis knapp unter die Schultern gehenden Haare, aber… die Haarspitzen waren nun leicht blass, fast schon weiß.

‚_Eehu. Ich bekomm… graue Haare? Wie alt bin?_'

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Dann wieder aus.

‚_Der stress lässt mich alt werden!_', dachte das gestresste Mädchen seufzend.

„Na, toll…." Sie seufzte erneut, wusch sich das Gesicht und kämmte sich die Haare mit einem blauen Kamm der auf einem kleinen Badezimmerschränkchen lag.

Dann ging sie raus auf den Flur und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Fragend blickte Marisa sich um, bis sie Stimmen zu ihrer rechten hörte. Neugierig und dem Mangel an Unterhaltung ging sie in den großen Raum. Es war offensichtlich ein Wohnzimmer, denn vor einem kleinen Tisch standen zwei Sofas. Auf einem saßen Itachi und ein wohl schlecht gelaunter Kisame. Auf dem anderen hatten es sich Sasori und Deidara gemütlich gemacht, während an dem großen Tisch auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan und Pein saßen.

Sobald sie den Raum betreten hatte waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet.

„Wo sind Jennifer und Jaci?", fragte sie leise in die Stille hinein.

* * *

(Wohnzimmer/ kurz bevor Marisa rein kam)

„So? Du willst uns also sagen, dass du ihr die ‚Ketten' anlegen wirst? Leader-sama?", fragte ein seltsam wütender Kisame.

Besagte Person nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", warf Sasori in den Raum.

Er hatte das Mädchen, Marisa, die ganze Nacht lang beobachtet. Sie hatte einen ruhigen Schlaf gehabt, aber sie hatte gezittert. Und er konnte eindeutig sagen, dass das nicht von Kälte kam. Sasori hatte sich an ihr Bett gestellt und auf das kleine Geschöpf hinab gesehen. Ihr zittern wurde immer schlimmer. Dann wurden plötzlich ihre Haarspitzen weiß.

‚_Woher das wohl kam?_', fragte er sich fast schon besorgt. Aber nur fast. Er ist schließlich eine Puppe. Emotionen würden seine ‚Schönheit' ruinieren.

„Wozu sind die Ketten?", fragte ein emotionsloser Uchiha.

„Um sicher zu gehen, das sie uns nicht angreift. Und um zu vermeiden das sie etwas über uns ausplaudert.", antwortete Pein.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sahen konnte kam Marisa ins Zimmer. Nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte fragte sie: „Wo sind Jennifer und Jaci?"

Plötzlich bemerkten alle im Raum ihre nun weißen Haarspitzen.

„Was ist mit deinem Haar passiert, un?", fragte Deidara sie skeptisch anblickend.

„Weiß nicht…", flüsterte sie schon fast.

„Was meinst du-.", begann Kisame doch Konan unterbrach ihn: „Die Mädchen schlafen noch."

Marisa nickte.

„Wir wollen sowieso eher mit dir reden.", fuhr Pein fort.

Marisa sah ihn Fragend an.

„Hast du irgendjemanden über uns erzählt, bevor du Hidan und Kakuzu begegnet bist?", fragte er.

„Nein. Mir hätte sowieso niemand zugehört.", antwortete Marisa zurückdenkend.

Pein hob leicht die Augenbraue, beschloss aber es bei dieser Information zu belassen. „Nun kommen wir zu dem Teil indem ich mich vergewissere das du auch weiterhin schweigst und uns nicht angreifst."

Sie sagte nichts. Bemerkte aber die Unruhe im Raum. Kisame blickte finster drein, Deidara sah zur Decke, Itachi hatte die Augen geschlossen, Sasori tippte Ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf seinem Arm und Kakuzu und Hidan waren seltsam ruhig. Zetsu blickte zwischen Pein und Marisa hin und her.

„Ob du willst oder nicht, wir werden dir eine Kette mit verschiedenen Siegeln anlegen.", er machte eine Pause um die Informationen durchsickern zu lassen. „Diese Ketten werden wie gesagt dafür sorgen das du auf uns hörst."

Marisa sah ihn an. Ihren Blick konnte er nicht genau deuten.

„Hast du etwas dagegen, Marisa-san?", fragte er mit einem drohenden Unterton.

Sie machte ihren Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber durch einen lauten Krach unterbrochen.

Die Akatsuki-Mitglieder fuhren erschrocken und alarmiert von ihren Plätzen.

„Was war das?", fragte Kakuzu ruhig.

„Das kam…" Konan sah Pein besorgt an.

Er nickte und lief zu seinem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Marisa und den anderen.

* * *

**Fünftes Kapitel: Ketten?**

**Yo! Lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen... Naja!**

**Im nächsten Chapter fällt Marisa in Ohnmacht und schläft zwei ganze Tage. Sie träumt... oder erinnert sich an etwas? Wer weiß das schon? .  
**

Omake:

Sie sagte nichts. Bemerkte aber die Unruhe im Raum. Kisame blickte finster drein, Deidara sah abwesend zur Decke, Itachi hatte entspannt die Augen geschlossen, Sasori tippte Ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf seinem Arm und Kakuzu und Hidan waren seltsam ruhig. Zetsu blickte nervös zwischen Pein und Marisa hin und her.

"Ob du willst oder nicht, wir werden dir eine Kette anlegen.", Pein machte eine Pause um die Informationen durchsickern zu lassen. „Diese Kette wird wie gesagt dafür sorgen das du auf uns hörst."

Marisa sah ihn nur an, dann: "Perversling."

**Sry, konnt's mir nit verkneife.**


End file.
